Hide
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: It was the weight on her soul. It was the deep wounds that had been left behind. It was the warning. It was the beginning of her revenge. ONE SHOT Songfic.


**Hide**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic in nearly ten months and I was inspired by this song, thus I made it into a one shot.**

_**Song: "Hide"**_

_**Courtesy of K's Choice**_

_**Listen to this song, people. Look it up.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS. If I did, Jamie and Spiederman would be locked away in my basement...but sadly they aren't...**

**------------------------------------------------------**

It was perfect.

She tried to smile at her newest piece of work, but failed miserably. Who was to blame her? Between Tommy's departure and the tabloid that was handed to her by Darius the previous morning, she had good reason to be miserable.

The events of the past two weeks prodded themselves into her every thought or action. Now, she was confined to her home due to the press, and her room due to her mother.

She took her eyes off of her notebook, picked up the remote, and pressed the 'Power' button.

Honestly, she felt like nothing more than a wounded animal, trapped in this cage she called a house.

_**"This is Entertainment Tonight and our top story: Is the original Instant Star already falling from her place in the music cosmos after a drunken night out? And in other celeb news-"**_

She pressed the power button again, throwing the remote against the wall.

_And thousands of curious eyes are focused on me pacing back and forth._

It was all _his_ fault.

**He** left her without even a _valid explanation_.

After everything they'd been through together, where did he get off simply disappearing?

Part of her thought she was being terribly selfish thinking this way. But then again, she was human and had a right to be selfish from time to time. She had the right to make mistakes too.

_To err is human, right? Then why won't they leave me alone!_

And to think she was only a day away from her next performance...which was to be **_televised_**...

_...to make up for the one I missed. Can't bail out of this one, now can I?_

Her eyes found their way back to the notebook. Grabbing it quickly, she ran out of her room to find the phone. Picking it up, she fumbled a few times with the buttons before getting the correct number.

"Hey Spied? ...Yeah I know the time. But this is important...Just get the guys and get over here ASAP...let's just say I was inspired."

---------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is um..."

She stared at them for a few seconds longer as Spiederman gazed down at the notebook paper. "It's um _what_?"

"...intense," he choked out, meeting her glance. "Are you sure you want to play this song?"

"More than sure," she replied firmly.

Kyle shot her a worried glance. "You know you won't feel any better."

"I know, _Dr. Phil_." She rolled her eyes. "But neither will the target audience."

"How do you know they'll be watching?" Spied asked, his voice full of concern and uncertainty.

She shrugged. "I don't."

She stood, ignoring her band's pleas. "Now, let's get practicing."

-----------------------------------------

"And now let's give it up for Jude Harrison!"

The crowd, well the real fans, went wild. Screams and applause drowned out the last of her worries as she and the band took the stage.

Her lips spread into a fake smile as she scanned over the room full of people and cameras. Her hand went to the microphone as she pulled it closer. She glanced back once more at her friends and nodded, which they each returned.

Seconds passed before the melody coming from Spiederman's guitar reached the ears of a confused crowd.

She looked directly into one camera as her voice flowed to the music.

**"Watch me**

**I'm coming closer**

**I am the mood you're in tonight**

**Pretty poser**

**Perfect armageddon bride"**

Darius, once staring stone-faced at Jude, now gazed at the girl in a mixture of anger, confusion, and perhaps a bit of...interest.

It wasn't often the girl came up with darker songs and it was even less often that the song worked. But this...it intrigued him.

**"I am a circle, it feels right**

**I am the one who swallows light**

**Multiplying parasite**

**Perfect features, perfect sight"**

The crowd was a mass of confusion itself. Some looked to each other oddly while other started to move to the beat.

**"You who thought you had it all**

**Lost your leaves before the fall**

**You should have killed me**

**You should have tried**

**Armageddon bride**

**Hide**

**Hide**

**(Armageddon bride)"**

In a sloppily arranged living room, the blonde haired con artist plopped lazily down on his couch and reached for the remote. Upon the television being switched on, the man's eyes were set on the young artist he nearly destroyed...as she stared back.

He knew that it couldn't be possible, but still...he could clearly see the anger in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

And he knew it was directed straight to him.

**"Watch me**

**Bright but blurry**

**Yet you knew I've always been**

**In a hurry **

**To contaminate what's clean"**

Miles and miles away, Tommy sat in front of his own television, watching the frail, broken girl before him, letting her resentment for him out.

Guilt etched on his face, he looked away from the screen for a second.

And with each note she sang, his heart broke for her a little bit more.

If only he knew it wasn't just for him.

**"Drawing whiskers in the sky for fun**

**To cover up the sun"**

As the music paused for a moment, her voice slightly turned into a growl.

**"As you sting me with your laughter"**

The music started back with its furious melody as her pain resurfaced with it.

**"Hide**

**Hide **

**(Armageddon bride)**

**You who thought you had it all**

**Lost your leaves before the fall**

**You should have killed me**

**You should have tried**

**You better _hide_**

**Armageddon!"**

And it **was** perfect.

The perfect way to describe the agony she was going through.

It was the weight on her soul. It was the deep wounds that had been left behind.

It was the _warning_.

It was the beginning of her revenge.

**"You who thought you had it all**

**Lost your leaves before the fall**

**Hide**

**Hide**

**(Armageddon bride)**

**Hide**

**Hide**

**(Armageddon bride)"**

The final beats faded out, she let go of the mic, and glanced one last time at the center camera.

And somehow, she knew they had heard.

"Thank you," she murmured in a monotone voice.

Jude walked off the stage without another word, awaiting her next inspiration.

And preparing her next move.

**Fin.**


End file.
